En tu piel
by Asuna-dono
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke y Sakura cambiaran de cuerpos? ¿Cómo se las ingeniarían para volver a ser ellos mismos? ¿Sentirán algo mutuamente después de lo que tendrán que hacer para revertir el extraño jutsu? No muy convincente summary, pero los invito a leer! Lemmon!
1. ¿Tú eres yo y yo soy tú?

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el fic es mío (lastimosamente)**

**En ****tu**** piel**

**¿Tú eres yo y yo soy tú? **

Estaba incómoda por el calor que hacía, sentí la cobija demasiado gruesa y me estaba literalmente derritiendo, también sentí un rayo de sol en mi ojo izquierdo, y me estaba estorbando como nunca, así que aun con los ojos cerrados baje la cobija hasta la altura de mis piernas, restregué mis ojos y los abrí, la luz me cegó por un momento, y me pregunté por qué había tanta luz si yo siempre mantenía las cortinas cerradas evitando éste tipo de situaciones, cuando mis ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la luz, me senté en el borde de la cama y me paralicé.

-¿Are?- miré a mi alrededor asustada y después me agarré el cuello porque me sentí terriblemente ronca- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y qué pasa con mi voz?- pensé.

Corrí hasta el espejo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos- ¿Sasuke?- Dije tocando mi reflejo en el espejo- ¿qué demonios?

Escuché el cerrojo de la puerta y tragué grueso, aún estaba muy confundida, y por la puerta ingresó Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, ¿o debería decir, mi hermano? Asomó la cabeza como cerciorándose que estuviera despierta y me vio frente a la cómoda viendo el espejo.

-Buenos días, pensé que estarías dormido aun...- ingresó a la habitación, se acercó a la cómoda y tomó una loción para el cabello.

-B-buenos días- dije nerviosa, y sonreí con una extraña mueca. Itachi frunció el ceño y me miró extraño.

-¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te duele algo?- y se acercó a mí, e instintivamente lo evadí.

-S-sí, es sólo que aún estoy medio dormido, como acabo de despertar- y comencé a acomodar la cama.

-Sasuke Uchiha acomodando su cama... ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Ah, ¿por qué lo dices?- dije nerviosa.

-No... Está bien no pasa nada, jaja, me voy a trabajar, mamá dice que bajes a desayunar, ah y me llevo esto, ¿no importa?- dijo mostrando la loción y sonriendo, de verdad que Uchiha Itachi era encantador, lo miré como tonta y él alzó una ceja confundido.

-Ah, eh sí, no hay problema, úsala, y que hoy te vaya bien- dije sonriendo, Itachi frunció el ceño de nuevo e hizo un ademán con los hombros como si le restara importancia, con la mano se despidió y cerró la puerta, solté un gran suspiro y me acosté en la cama.

-Muy bien, desayunaré e iré a mi casa para ver si me encuentro...- pensé extrañándome completamente decir la palabra "encontrarme".

Caminé hacia el armario y busqué algo para ponerme, encontré unos pantalones negros cortos, y tomé una de las camisas tradicionales del clan Uchiha, cuando la pasé por mi rostro al ponérmela aspiré el aroma de Sasuke, o mi olor, reí por lo bajo, y con un cepillo acomodé mi desordenado cabello, no pude evitar admirarme en el espejo, Sasuke era tan hermoso, y sexy, me sonrojé y tomé un estuche de kunais y lo coloqué en mi pierna, fui al baño a lavar mis dientes y me quedé mucho rato pensando, ¿cuál era mi cepillo?

-Diablos, ¿cuál será?- y tomé el azul, como es el color favorito de Sasuke pensé que era ese, así que le puse pasta y me cepillé los dientes. Bajé las escaleras y observé a Mikoto en la cocina lavando los platos. Notó mi presencia y me sonrió amablemente, yo le correspondí y también se asombró un poco, ¿es que acaso Sasuke no le sonreía a nadie?

-Hola pequeño, ¿dormiste bien?- dijo colocando un plato con sopa miso en la mesa.

-Si...- decidí responder para no verme nervioso como con Itachi. Tomé asiento y Mikoto acercó otro plato con arroz, separé los palillos y como de costumbre dije- Itadakimasu...- Mikoto me observó y comenzó a reír bajito, la observé nerviosa porque supe que eso no lo hacía Sasuke, hice como que no me di cuenta y continué comiendo.

-Pequeño, me voy a hacer papeleo, más tarde regreso, sé bueno...- dijo depositando un beso en mi cabeza.

-"Iterashai"- le dije bajito, ella escuchó y rió bajito de nuevo.

-"Itekimasu"- y salió de la casa.

Esto iba a ser un desastre... Me dije... Fui al baño de nuevo y me cepillé los dientes, ahora tendría que ir a mi casa para aclarar las cosas.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

-¡Sakura, cariño, despierta!- escuché gritar a una mujer, supongo que en el piso de abajo, me pareció extraño que llamaran a Sakura en mi casa, seguro estaba soñando, me di la vuelta y coloqué la almohada encima de mi cabeza, y noté un olor muy particular, -cereza- dije en mi mente, seguro mi madre había cambiado el detergente. Así que continué durmiendo y de pronto escuché golpes en la puerta.

-Sakura, despierta ya o te baño con agua fría- dijo poniendo más severo el tono de su voz, ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué llamaba a Sakura esa mujer? Removí la almohada y abrí mis ojos.

-¿Qué?- dije cuando observé el techo, ese no era mi cuarto, observé mi entorno y muy confundido me senté en el borde de la cama, ese no era mi cuarto.

-¡Sakura!- y la señora abrió de golpe la puerta y casi termino pegado en la pared como un gato por el susto que me dio, me observó con la ceja alzada y con sus manos en la cadera- No te hagas la tonta, ya es tarde, no duermas más...

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Busqué en el cuarto a Sakura y no la encontré, e instintivamente corrí al espejo y me observé. Esto no podía ser cierto, de seguro estaba soñando, la persona que estaba en el espejo era Sakura, o ¿era yo acaso? Observé a la señora y ésta se me acercó y colocó una mano en mi frente, miró al techo expectante y luego me observó de nuevo.

-No estás enferma, ¿te sientes mal?- me preguntó.

-Ah, n-no, no, ¿estoy bien?- dije sintiendo extraño el hablar con la voz de Sakura, carraspeé un poco la garganta y la señora caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir me dijo.

-El desayuno está servido, vístete y baja- cerró la puerta y la escuché bajar las escaleras.

Me volví a observar en el espejo y toqué mi cara, incluso me pellizqué el brazo, por si acaso estaba soñando, y luego hice una posición de manos y dije "dispersar" por si acaso era un genjutsu, pero no sucedió nada. Respiré hondo y decidí tranquilizarme, si yo era Sakura entonces Sakura era yo, así que tendría que dirigirme a mi casa a buscarme. Caminé hasta el armario y busqué algo para ponerme, me dio un poco de pena bajar el short que llevaba puesto, así que lo hice rápido, me coloqué una falda azul, y después estresado me removí la camisa que llevaba, noté que no llevaba sostén así que por respeto a Sakura, cerré los ojos y me coloqué rápido una camisa. Me dirigí hasta el espejo y cepillé mi cabello, se sentía muy suave, era la primera vez que tocaba el cuerpo de Sakura, y me sentí extraño, observar a Sakura y saber que era yo... Fui al baño y cepillé mis dientes, sabía que era el cepillo rosa porque era su color favorito. Y bajé hasta el comedor.

-Yo tengo que salir, así que come y no dejes nada sucio, ¿entendido?- y salió de la cocina.

-De acuerdo- dije serio.

-Itekimasu- escuché decir en la puerta, y decidí seguir comiendo.

-¿No me escuchó? Definitivamente hoy anda extraña...- dijo la madre de Sakura mientras salía de la casa.

Terminé el desayuno, y me fui a cepillar los dientes para salir a mi casa, tomé una llave, y cerré la puerta, tampoco quería que por descuidado robaran algo de su casa.

-¿S-sasuke?- escuché a alguien pronunciar mi nombre, me volteé y ahí estaba yo, me impresioné, y rápidamente me acerqué.

-¿Sakura?- dije observando mi cuerpo.

-Oh por Dios, ¿qué nos pasó?- dijo observándome nerviosa.

-No lo sé... ¿Algún jutsu?- dije tomando mi mentón pensando.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!- escuché saludar a Naruto, y nunca en mi vida había estado más irritado de verlo, iba a ser extraño fingir ser Sakura, si Naruto se enteraba iba a ser un complot.

-Hola Na-

-Hola Naruto-kun- dije interrumpiendo a Sakura antes que metiera la pata, y sentí como ácido cuando hablé de esa forma.

-Hola, teme...- dijo el dobe observando de mala gana mi cuerpo, o el de Sakura o como sea.

-Naruto...- dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó extrañado.

-Oh, nada iba saliendo de mi casa y me topé con Sasuke...- dije incómodo.

-Ah, si eso...- dijo Sakura fingiendo la voz, ¿por qué lo hacía si mi voz ya era masculina? Qué tonta.

-Bueno, ya me marcho, Ero-sennin volvió y quiero ir a entrenar con él, por cierto, Kakashi-sensei anda buscándote teme...- dijo volteando a ver a Sakura.

-Hmp...- dijo Sakura asintiendo con la mirada, ¿de verdad así me veía yo siempre?

-Bueno, adiós Sakura-chan- y con una gran sonrisa se fue corriendo.

Los dos soltamos un gran suspiro y Sakura me habló.

-¿Sasuke-kun, por qué no le dijimos a Naruto?

-¿No crees que ese idiota hubiese hecho un escándalo?

-Pues tienes razón, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Yo no tengo idea de qué nos pasó...

-Mmm, hay que hacer memoria, tal vez fue en la misión que hicimos hace dos días... Hay que repasar todo, tal vez encontremos la clave...

-Muy bien, pero ¿y si es irreversible?

-No se... Habrá que contarle a alguien, tal vez nos puedan ayudar... Ahora, Kakashi-sensei anda buscándome, o más bien a ti, así que vamos a encontrarlo...- dije estresado, pues tenía que pretender ser yo.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero cómo hacemos?

-Tal vez pueda transformarme en ti, digo en mí, y tú te escondes...

-Pero Kakashi-sensei podría notarlo, él no es un simple ninja...

-Sí, pero no hay otra opción...

-De acuerdo...

-Vamos a buscarlo...

**Sakura **

Y caminamos por todo el centro de la aldea, muchos nos hablaban y en momentos se ponía incómodo, actuar como Sasuke-kun era difícil, pero supuse que para él era aún más complicado, y por fin divisamos a Kakashi-sensei, así que Sasuke tomó rápido mi mano y me condujo hasta un callejón oscuro, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar cuando tomó mi mano, y era muy extraño, porque aunque sabía que era mi propia mano, mi mente sabía que era él...

-Sakura, quédate aquí, voy a intentar hacerlo rápido para evitar que se dé cuenta...

Sasuke se separó un poco de mí e hizo una posición de manos y se transformó en él mismo.

-Oye, qué fácil fue, tienes muy buena canalización de chakra...- dijo observando su cuerpo verificando que lucía igual a él.

-Gracias...- alcancé a decir.

Sasuke salió del callejón y yo corrí sigilosa para observar cómo salía todo. Agudicé mi oído y escuché lo que hablaban.

**Sasuke**

-Kakashi-sensei, Naruto me dijo que me estaba buscando...

-Oh, Sasuke, hola, sí, pasé por tu casa pero no atendió nadie...

-Y ¿qué querías?- dije un poco nervioso, controlar el chakra de Sakura me estaba siendo un poco difícil y temía que el jutsu fallara.

-Ah, cierto, cierto, como Naruto está ocupado con Jiraiya-san, hay una misión que necesito que cumplan... Yo no puedo ir porque Hokage-sama me pidió que fuera con Gai al país del fuego a dejarle unos papeles al señor feudal...

-Y con cumplan ¿a quiénes te refieres?

-A ti y a Sakura, Sai está en una misión AMBU así que sólo quedan ustedes, ¿estás disponible?

-Sí, ¿y cuáles son los detalles?- dije sudando frío, el jutsu estaba a punto de terminar, y estaba dudando que aguantara a escuchar la explicación completa.

-Ah, sí, toma, está en este pergamino, no puedo decírtelo ya, porque me tengo que ir, así que lo dejo en tus manos, sean cuidadosos...- y desapareció con una nube de humo.

Suspiré aliviado y corrí al callejón, y anulé el jutsu y volví a lucir como Sakura.

**Sakura **

Tan pronto como Sasuke terminó de hablar con Kakashi-sensei corrió hacia mí y deshizo el jutsu, supuse que había sido un total reto hacer un jutsu con mi chakra.

-¿Y bien, qué te dijo?- le pregunté.

-Tenemos que cumplir una misión, el problema es que estamos muy mal si de controlar chakra se trata...

-Tienes razón, apenas pudiste controlar la técnica...

-Vamos a mi casa y discutimos allá, es más seguro porque no hay nadie.

Me puse un poco nerviosa al saber que iba a estar en la casa de Sasuke-kun, ya sé que desperté ahí, pero iba a ser muy distinto ya que íbamos a estar los dos solos.

-Ah, mmm- asentí, salimos del callejón y cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, nos encontramos con el trío InoShikaCho, los dos nos miramos fastidiados y respiramos hondo.

-Hola frente de marquesina, tanto tiempo sin vernos...- dijo Ino acercándose peligrosamente a Sasuke, quien un poco tenso y forzado sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

-Hola Ino...- "añádele el cerda" me dije- Ino-cerda...- suspiré aliviada, Shikamaru me observó y se me acercó.

-Jo, Sasuke, ¿qué tal?- me saludó.

-Shikamaru...- dije seria devolviendo el saludo.

-Oye frente de marquesina, ¿qué andas haciendo a solas con Sasuke-kun?- dijo Ino hablándole al oído a Sasuke.

- Kakashi-sensei nos dio una misión, y vamos a ver los detalles...- dijo con seriedad, la seriedad característica de Sasuke, Ino lo observó confundida y le preguntó.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves muy rara...

-Debe ser que tiene hambre, mírala esta tan escuálida, deberías comer más Sakura-san- dijo Chöji masticando unas papas.

-Cállate Chöji, no todos hartamos tanto como tú- lo reprendió Shikamaru.

-Además, a una chica no se le critica su peso, así que cállate- le dijo Ino señalándolo, y Chöji solo alzó los hombros y continuó comiendo.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, venimos de una misión y necesito darme un buen baño- dijo Ino haciéndose viento con la mano, y es que era cierto hacía demasiado calor.

-Adiós...- dijo Shikamaru caminando con Chöji y Chöji se despidió con la mano.

Sasuke y yo seguimos nuestro camino deseando que nadie más nos interrumpiera, y llegamos a su casa, retiré mis sandalias y las dejé en la entrada, sasuke hizo lo mismo e ingresamos.

Y en la mesa del comedor extendió el pergamino, y comenzamos a leer. Al parecer la misión lucía sencilla, teníamos que ir al país del arroz a recoger una medicina especial que la Hokage necesitaba para curar a una ninja que había sido envenenada.

-Muy bien, no luce como un reto...- dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

-Sí, es un alivio, no creo que tengamos que combatir...

-Esperemos, y de igual modo, si es usando taijutsu no creo que haya problema...

-Si... Ahora repasemos los últimos días, tiene que haber algo detrás de nuestro cambio de cuerpos...- dije frunciendo el ceño preocupada.

-Si tienes razón... Tiene que haber algo...

-Ya llegué...-escuchamos decir en la puerta, los dos nos volteamos a ver asustados, era el padre de Sasuke, ahora si estábamos jodidos.

-Tranquila...- me dijo Sasuke bajito.

-Si...- dije respirando hondo para no verme nerviosa.

-Hola...- dijo con voz seria Fugaku Uchiha.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Hola señor Uchiha, disculpe las molestias- dijo Sasuke levantándose y haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Señorita Haruno... Siéntase como en casa- dijo y sin más se dirigió al baño, yo respiré aliviada y Sasuke también.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, allá mi padre no va a interrumpir- dijo y se puso de pié, enrrolló el pergamino y se dirigió al piso de arriba. Yo lo seguí y entramos a la habitación.

-Sasuke-kun ¿cómo haces para dormir con una cobija tan gruesa en esta época del año?- le dije arrodillándome y sentándome en el piso.

-Hmp... Lo hago desde niño...- sacó un pergamino de una gaveta y lo puso en la mesita de la habitación.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté observando cómo lo abría.

-Es una información acerca del clan Tamashii**, era un clan especializado en cambiar las almas de las personas, hace más de un siglo se extinguió, o más bien lo extinguieron, ya que solían causar muchos problemas cambiando las almas de la gente por diversión y para evitar una guerra fueron exterminados.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- pregunté confundida.

-Mira, definitivamente alguien cambió nuestras almas, y el único conocimiento acerca de éste jutsu que tengo es éste, hay que reunir datos probables...

-Mmm pero dijiste que se extinguió hace más de un siglo, no hay manera que alguien haya sobrevivido ¿no?

-Piensa Sakura, si podían cambiar el alma de los cuerpos de otras personas, por qué no la de ellos mismos, cuando sus cuerpos envejecían los suficiente podían cambiar con el de alguien más...

-Tienes razón, entonces ¿crees que alguno de nuestros oponentes nos hizo esto? Yo no recuerdo haber visto alguno haciendo algo inusual, ya que Naruto y tú se deshicieron rápido de ellos...

-Este jutsu puede funcionar de manera lejana, así que pudimos haber sido víctimas anoche cuando regresamos en la entrada de la aldea, y también dice aquí que hay diferentes formas en que el jutsu afecta, puede ser instantáneo o se demora un tiempo más en manifestarse...

-Mmm, y ¿quién querría hacernos esto...? ¿Con qué propósito?

-No lo sé, tal vez fue un bromista...

-Y ¿cómo vamos a hacer para revertirlo?

-Hay una manera...- dijo Sasuke poniéndose rojo de repente.

-¿Cual?

-Aquí dice, que las personas afectadas tienen que... Conectarse... En alma y cuerpo...- dijo observando bruscamente hacia otro lado.

-¿Alma y cuerpo?- pregunté confundida.

-Sí, si los afectados son de diferente sexo... Tienen que... Olvídalo, mejor buscamos otra manera...

-¿Tienen qué, Sasuke-kun?- pregunté aun más confundida.

-Nada, y tengo que decir que necesito ir al baño...- dijo avergonzado, yo me sonrojé y supe por qué me lo decía, por Dios ahora que lo decía, ¿qué íbamos a hacer para bañarnos? Mi cara se puso súbitamente roja.

-Demonios... Sasuke-kun...- dije rascando mi cabeza nerviosa.

-Esta mañana fue muy incómodo vestirme... No quiero faltarte el respeto...- dijo mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sasuke-kun...- dije asombrada por lo que había dicho, fue de lo más tierno, considerar mi opinión acerca de ver y tocar mi cuerpo- pero Sasuke-kun, yo tampoco puedo faltarte el respeto...

-Hay que pensar en algo...- dijo incómodo.

-Bueno... A mí se me ocurre...- y mi cara enrojeció aun más.

-¿Qué?- preguntó nervioso.

-Bueno, yo estoy acostumbrada a ver mi cuerpo desnudo, y tu el tuyo naturalmente, así que... Podríamos... ¿Tomar un baño juntos?- y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos evitando ver su reacción.

-Sakura... Creo que no hay otra opción...- dijo enrojeciendo aun más.

-El problema es que tendremos que... Bañarnos mutuamente...- dije tirándome al suelo escondiendo mi rostro.

**Sasuke**

No sabía que cara poner, lo que me estaba diciendo Sakura era totalmente vergonzoso, pero el hecho de tener que tocar mi cuerpo, o sea el suyo era casi como... Mi temperatura subió por sólo imaginarlo, hasta ahora no había querido prestar atención a su cuerpo o mejor dicho el mío, Sakura era suave y de contextura fina, y el olor que despedía era dulce y reconfortante, definitivamente estar en su piel literalmente, me había hecho admirarla, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¿Pero sabes Sasuke-kun?... Creo que tocar mi cuerpo va a sentirse de igual manera que tocar el tuyo ¿no? (espero que se entienda cuando hablo respectivamente de sus cuerpos)

-Pues... Me temo que sí...- dije al notar que su comentario era cierto... Me avergonzaba que Sakura lavara mi cuerpo que ahora era suyo, y de seguro a ella le daba pena igual el que yo lavara su cuerpo, siendo el mío ahora... Pero ¿qué pasaba con el tocarnos mutuamente? Podía no pensar mucho en eso, pero tampoco era un cubo de hielo que no sentía nada, sabía lo que implicaba el lavarnos...

-Yo se que tal vez bañarse no sea tan urgente, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así... y no quiero después andar apestosa si me entiendes…

Sakura tenía razón, además todavía estaba la otra opción para deshacer el jutsu, que no había querido decirle, y ese era... Dios... Tener sexo... Con razón exterminaron ese clan, malditos bastardos que de seguro se retorcían de la risa al ver la situación tan incómoda en la que colocaban a las personas víctimas de su jutsu. Y eso no era todo, Sakura y yo debíamos amarnos para que el jutsu hiciera efecto, no la odiaba, pero amarla exactamente no lo hacía... Y sé que ella decía amarme desde que éramos más jóvenes, pero no sé si aun lo hace. Tal vez esa era la única salida... Pero no sé cómo decirle que debíamos hacer el amor para revertir el jutsu...

-Sakura... Debemos hacerlo...- dije indignado.

-S-sí...- dijo levantándose del suelo y me miró avergonzada...

-Tendremos que esperar a que mi padre se vaya, no queremos que nos descubra haciendo "eso" en su casa...- dije limpiando el sudor de mi frente, y es que si el clima no estuviese tan caluroso el bañarse podía hacerse después.

-S-Si, bueno en mi casa no hay nadie, mi madre y mi padre trabajan hasta tarde en el hospital... Así que... Podríamos... Ir... Allá...

-D-de acuerdo, voy a sacar ropa para que te pongas, esta noche tenemos que partir al país del arroz...- me puse de pié y saqué ropa de combate, ropa interior, y saqué las armas.

Bajamos a la sala y ahí le dije a Sakura que le indicara que salíamos a una misión, mi padre asintió y salimos de la casa. Corrimos de tejado en tejado evitando al máximo encontrarnos con alguien, y llegamos a su casa, entramos por la terraza y Sakura muy nerviosa aun, se excusó y fue a preparar el baño, yo también me encontraba nervioso, así que para distraerme le eché un vistazo a su habitación, que en la mañana por el shock y la prisa no observé.

Observé la foto que nos tomamos cuando nos volvimos equipo, y también una de ella cuando era bebé, y observé algo que se reflejaba en el espejo detrás mío, en la pared estaba colgada una foto que nos había tomado Sai cuando andaba con complejo de fotógrafo, sólo salíamos Sakura y yo, no sabía que Sai se la había entregado y menos que ella la había colocado en su pared... ¿aun le seguiré gustando?

-Sasuke-kun, ya está el baño...- dijo sonrojada asomada por la puerta.

-V-voy...- dije siguiéndola.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**Hola a todos, se que dije que he andado mal de inspiración, pero mi instinto perv desarrolló esta historia, la cual quiero que sea breve, tal vez tres o cuatro capítulos dependiendo de mi nivel de inspiración, no sé si ya hay Fics como este, porque supongo que es una idea muy común, así que me disculpo cualquier cosa. Ahora si está muy difícil entender cuando se refieren a los cuerpos, es porque está complicado narrar su punto de vista jajaja pero igual no hay mucho que entender xD, cualquier duda, me la dice ¿sí?**

**Aclaración:**

**-"Tamashii" en japonés significa alma, por si alguien no sabía.**

**-Ahora el fic está escrito en un universo alterno en el que los sucesos fatídicos de Naruto y Sasuke no sucedieron.**

**¡Gracias por leer, saludos!**

**Asuna-dono**


	2. Los métodos

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el fic es mío (lastimosamente)**

**En tu piel capítulo 2**

**Los métodos**

Sasuke y Sakura ingresaron al baño más rígidos que un árbol, incluso tropezaban entre sí para cerrar la puerta, y ni hablar de sus rostros que lucían como tomates maduros, se miraron entre sí y respiraron hondo.

-Sakura comienza tu, yo voy a cerrar los ojos...- dijo Sasuke subiendo los brazos para que Sakura le quitara la blusa, Sakura se aproximó despacio hacia él y comenzó desde el borde de abajo, y sin querer toco su abdomen, era extraño el simple hecho de tener que desvestir su propio cuerpo, así que aprovechando que Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados ella también los cerró, e imagino que era el cuerpo de Sasuke al que estaba desnudando y empezó a sentirse caliente, y de repente pasó algo que la hizo asustarse mucho. Se detuvo abruptamente dejando a un sonrojado Sasuke con la blusa en la mitad de sus pechos (los de Sakura xD) Sakura corrió al otro lado del baño y se quedó en una esquina.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sasuke confundido, y se percató que tenía la blusa a mitad de los pechos y no puedo evitar observarlos, su rostro enrojeció aun más y bajó la blusa rápidamente.

-Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué me pasa?- dijo Sakura volteándose y mirando a Sasuke que estaba preocupado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Sasuke observando a Sakura.

**Sakura**

Tenía tanta vergüenza... Por estar imaginando que era Sasuke al que estaba desnudando, terminé excitándome, y de repente sentí como algo poco a poco se... ¡Levantaba! Y me dolía, ¡me dolía la cosa de Sasuke!, no me había percatado que ahí estaba hasta que sucedió eso, y lo peor de todo es que había empeorado por el simple hecho de haberlo visto, el contorno dibujado en la ropa, y mierda que era grande, y me reprendí por estar pensando en eso en estos momentos.

-Sasuke-kun... Tu cosa... Está...- bajé la mirada y la posé en la cosa, y Sasuke bajó la mirada y abrió sus ojos sorprendido, estaba segura de que iba a pensar que era una completa pervertida, así que escondí mi rostro muy avergonzada, no quería que viera mi vergonzosa expresión.

-Sakura...- Sasuke me habló de manera tranquila, aunque podía escuchar su nerviosismo también.

-No me veas, has de pensar que soy una pervertida- y me volteé, no quería que me siguiera viendo, y sin querer tropecé con la pestaña en la que se deslizaba la puerta y cuando iba a caer sentí como Sasuke me tomaba por la cintura, pero de seguro no pensó o no recordó que era mi cuerpo con el que iba a cargarse, y sea como sea en estos momentos mi cuerpo era más grande y pesado que el de él, así que inevitablemente los dos caímos al suelo, Sasuke cayó en mi espalda y yo logré apoyarme en mis brazos.

-Diablos estoy muy pesado- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

-Sasuke-kun me duele...- le dije pues mi erección me dolía, ¿cómo diablos hacían los hombres para soportarlo?

-Sakura, ¿por qué estás excitada? Estabas tocando tu cuerpo...- dijo Sasuke viéndome con la cara roja.

-¡Sabía que ibas a pensar que yo era una pervertida!- dije poniéndome de pie, y comencé a quitarme la ropa, Sasuke me observó asombrado. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarme la ropa interior me detuvo.

-Oye ¿qué haces?- tomó mi mano y la otra evitando que siguiera bajando la ropa- ¿no acordamos que yo te quitaría la ropa y viceversa?

-No puedo, aunque sé que es mi cuerpo el que me toca, se que eres tú y no puedo evitar sentirme así...- y señalé con la mirada la cosa, que cada vez dolía más.

-Sakura... Yo... Yo también siento lo mismo... Y a decir verdad yo también siento algo raro y no me deja de chorrear allá abajo...- cuando dijo eso, mi corazón dio vuelta y un calambre hizo que involuntariamente tocara mi cosa, Dios me siento tan pervertida, pero estaba tan dura que ya no aguantaba...

-Tú... Tú también...- le dije sonrojada.

-Si... Y se siente incómodo...- Sasuke volteó el rostro avergonzado.

-Sasuke-kun... ¿Nos bañamos?- Sasuke me volteó a ver asombrado y su rostro y el mío, como si fuese aun posible enrojecieron más.

-¿De verdad?- dijo cubriendo su boca supongo yo que por pena.

-S-sí, bueno nadie se tiene que enterar...- dije bajando el tono de mi voz, Sasuke y yo nos habíamos acostumbrado ya a hacer como si nuestros cuerpos no hubiesen cambiado, ya que era raro para él observar mi actitud que para ojos ajenos era de una persona homosexual, o un hombre muy femenino, supongo que si Sasuke no fingiera, su orgullo hubiera bajado.

-De acuerdo... Pero los dos cerramos los ojos o vernos va a ser un poco raro y depravado...- dijo respirando hondo.

-Tienes razón... Entonces empieza tú...- dije cerrando los ojos.

**Sasuke**

Me acerqué a Sakura temblando, cuando estuve cerca de ella, cerré mis ojos e imaginé que en lugar de mi cuerpo era el de ella, estoy seguro que si estuviera en mi cuerpo, en estos momentos estaría tan duro que hasta las lágrimas me hubiesen salido, en cambio sentía como mi entrepierna se humedecía, y para no sentirme incómodo imaginé que era la de ella... Me acerqué y quité la camisa, me encontraba tan concentrado que era como si de verdad tocara su cuerpo, podía imaginar cada parte de ella, y cuando hube quitado la camisa, la vi a ella, sus bustos blancos y sus pezones rosados y excitados, acaricié su clavícula y la escuché suspirar y en mis diecinueve años de existir no encontré momento más plácido como el que estaba viviendo, nunca pensé que algo así me llegara a pasar, y menos que iba a ser con ella, a decir verdad nunca me había fijado en alguien más de esta manera, y vaya que había sido un bruto por no haberla visto antes...

-Sasuke-kun...- murmuró Sakura, acercándose a mí y comenzando a quitar mi camisa, rápidamente volví a cerrar los ojos e imaginé que era ella quien me desnudaba, mi piel se erizó al primer contacto, creo que la piel femenina era más sensible porque sentí todo como multiplicado por diez. Sakura rápidamente se deshizo de mi camisa y pasó a la falda, comenzó a bajarla poco a poco, y yo sentía que iba a morir calcinado, mi temperatura estaba disparada, luego removió mi ropa interior, y ahí estábamos, desnudos y con los ojos cerrados, luego Sakura me habló.

-Sasuke-kun, ven...- y la vi ingresar al agua, su tina era muy grande, así que no temí que quedáramos muy pegados y de igual modo no importaba, al menos a mi no.

Y es que lo peor seguía después cuando sea la hora de lavarnos con jabón, ahora no había problema pues sólo nos vamos a relajar en el agua caliente.

-¿Aún te duele?- le pregunté tímidamente. Pues sabía lo que dolía tener una erección, más cuando no había método que no fuera agua fría para bajarla.

-Sí... Sasuke ¿puedo tocarme?- mi corazón casi se detiene, Sakura quería tocar mi pene, bueno el de ella, definitivamente esto era incómodo, así que cerré los ojos y asentí, la verdad sabía que ella sabía que esa era la única forma de calmarse... O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

**Sakura**

Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzada, llevaba rato formulando en mi cabeza las palabras correctas para decirle a Sasuke que quera tocar su cosa, me dolía y sabía que para calmarme tenía que hacerlo, y el sólo hecho de imaginarme tocando su miembro hacía que empeorara, así que sin dudarlo más lo dije y Sasuke había reaccionado como esperaba, pero asintió y cerró sus ojos, me dio tanta pena, pero comencé. Toqué la punta, y Kami sabe qué sentí, no pude evitar gemir, aunque lo hice bajito por vergüenza, luego lo rodeé con mis manos, y fue peor, suspiré, y comencé a mover la mano, aun con mis ojos cerrados claro, estaba enloqueciendo, teniendo mi cuerpo lo hice una vez, y fue muy placentero, pero el hecho de saber que era el sexo de Sasuke y que él estaba ahí hizo que fuera mil veces mejor.

-Ah...- alcancé a decir, se sentía jodidamente bien, sentía que poco a poco iba a morir.

-Sakura...- dijo Sasuke como si estuviera suplicando, abrí los ojos y vi mi rostro totalmente excitado, Sasuke o Sakura físicamente estaba sonrojado y se acercó a mí, tanto que sentí como su pierna rozó la mía.

-Imagina que soy yo, Sasuke...- dijo con voz ronca, pies en mi mente era él de nuevo, tocó mi rostro y sentí como una corriente eléctrica se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo, Sasuke me atrajo hacia él y acarició mi espalda, suavemente, mi cabello, y mis manos.

-Sasuke...- gemí al sentir como besaba mi mejilla, y yo corrí mi cara para así rozar sus labios, y los dos nos hundimos en un pasional beso, nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas y yo sentí que iba a desfallecer por tanto placer, nos separamos para tomar aire y abrimos los ojos, quería tocarlo, lavarlo...

-Vamos...- me dijo poniéndose en pié, tomó mi mano y tomó el jabón líquido roció un poco en sus manos y me susurró- Cierra los ojos...

Sasuke comenzó masajear mis hombros y mis brazos y después pasó a mi cuello, lo acarició y fue descendiendo hasta posarse en el pecho, y después bajó por el abdomen, suspiré acaricié su cabello, de verdad lo tenía sedoso, sonreí por lo bajo y después sentí como tocaba mi miembro, abrí los ojos abruptamente y lo vi.

-Sasuke... ¿Estás seguro?

-Cállate, solo imagina que hago otra cosa, yo haré lo mismo...- dijo y cerró los ojos al igual que yo.

Sasuke comenzó a masajear de arriba hacia abajo, y yo no pude evitar comenzar a suspirar y a gemir muy bajito, sentía que iba a explotar, comencé a temblar, era tanto placer el que sentía...

-Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun...- comencé a gemir- voy a... Voy a... Terminar...- dije hundiendo mis uñas en sus hombros y sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba al mismo tiempo que salía todo lo que tenía, instintivamente con mi dedo cogí un poco y lo metí en mi boca, el sabor de Sasuke...

-¿Sabes que eso desde el punto de vista de otra persona se considera desagradable?, jajajaja, un hombre heterosexual probando su propia esperma, jajajaja, pero en vista de que eres tú, lo considero un halago- dijo Sasuke riendo, era la primera vez que lo veía reír, bueno sabía que era mi rostro el que veía, pero saber que en realidad era él me emocionó. Sasuke abrió el tubo y lavó su cuerpo lo que había quedado derramado.

-Es mi turno...- dije abalanzándome a sus labios y besándolo con pasión, Sasuke me correspondió y comencé a acariciarlo.

**Sasuke**

Sakura se había lanzado hacia mí, y comenzamos a besarnos, Sakura comenzó a tocarme los pechos, supongo que eso para ella era extraño, pero había que admitir que se sentía jodidamente bien, los pechos femeninos sí que eran sensibles, comenzó a pellizcar los pezones y sentí una gran descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo, gruñí en mis adentros y sentí como pasó de mi boca a un pecho izquierdo, lo lamía muy despacio y lo succionaba, demonios era lo más raro y placentero que en mi vida jamás había hecho, y para ella era igual.

-Sakura...- gruñí cuando sentí que lamía mi abdomen, y con un dedo acarició mi parte baja, aun sin dejar de lamer mi estómago. Y demonios que me estaba muriendo, Sakura introdujo un dedo en mí, y juro que jamás había sentido tal placer, luego dos, y los movía frenéticamente, podía sentir un poco de dolor, y entendí que Sakura aun era pura, y eso me hizo sentir de cierta manera feliz, Sakura siguió su labor y ahora subió hasta uno de mis pechos, Kami sonaba tan raro decirlo, pero ya qué, y eso me hizo enloquecer aun más, si volvíamos a la normalidad no iba a dudar hacerle lo mismo, sabía que ella conocía su cuerpo y donde estaban sus partes más sensibles, así que iba a memorizar todo.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿te gusta esto?- y con su dedo gordo apretó algo que me hizo gemir con fuerza.

-¿Q-qué es eso?- dije temblando por el placer.

-Eso querido Sasuke, es mi clítoris... Y mi punto mayor de placer- y comenzó a pellizcarlo, y yo juré que me iba a desmayar, Sakura usó su otra mano y siguió con el vaivén de sus dedos y con la otra apretaba el clítoris.

-Sakura... Me corro...- dije acercando mi boca a su cuello, y lo mordí ahogando un gruñido.

Los dos respirábamos agitados, era una de las cosas más placenteras que había vivido, y nos besamos de nuevo... Pero esta vez lo hicimos más calmados, con ternura... Y justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse caliente de nuevo escuchamos la puerta, era la madre de Sakura.

-Sakura cariño, ya estoy aquí, ¿terminaste tu baño?

-S-si, ya casi salgo...- dije improvisando, Sakura suspiró aliviada y cuando su madre se hubo ido, como todos unos ninjas nos escurrimos hasta su cuarto sigilosamente.

Nos preparamos para la misión y disimuladamente Sakura saltó por el balcón y fingió que venía a recogerme.

-Sakura, cariño, Sasuke-san está aquí...

-Voy...-grité tomé las cosas y bajé hasta el primer piso, la madre de Sakura me dio una caja de comida forrada con un pañuelo verde.

-Toma, para que cenen, ten cuidado amor- y me besó la frente, en cierto modo me recordó a mi madre, le sonreí, y me despedí.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- dije sabiendo que su madre nos observaba.

-Hmp...- se volteó y caminó en dirección a la calle de la salida principal, me hizo un poco de gracia como fingió ser yo.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron un poco avergonzados por lo que antes había sucedido, y a pesar que para ambos fue totalmente extraño, lo habían disfrutado y querían más, y Sasuke se le ocurrió que tal vez podría enamorarse de ella y así deshacer el jutsu, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, Sakura no era la niña tonta que creía que era...

Y sin más siguieron su camino atravesando la puerta de la entrada...

,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,

**Hola de nuevo, subí dos capítulos seguidos por lo inspirada que me encuentro jajaja, espero y les guste el fic, un poco extraño por la forma en que tienen que interactuar, pero digamos que sus imaginaciones son poderosas, si no les gusta por favor comentar, y si les gusta jajaja obvio también.**

**¡Saludos, y gracias por leer!**

**Vivan los pervertidos xD**

**Asuna-dono**


	3. Dejando el orgullo

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el fic es mío (lastimosamente)**

**En tu piel capítulo 3: "Dejando el orgullo"**

**~Sakura~**

Sentir el viento colarse por mi cuello era refrescante, el cabello corto de Sasuke era realmente cómodo, si no fuera porque soy muy vanidosa, me cortaría el cabello tan corto como el de Sasuke, o hasta el del mismo Naruto. Suspiré bastante feliz, Sasuke me volteó a ver curioso por mi humor, así que le sonreí y él solo volteó a ver hacia adelante ignorándome por completo, pero era natural en él así que le resté importancia. El cielo se había ocultado hacía ya bastante rato, la luna en su cuarto creciente alumbraba el bosque con debilidad, pero la gran cantidad de estrellas en el cielo era la luz perfecta, y ni hablar de las cigarras, que a pesar de que era de noche hacían oír su particular sonido, se podía decir que era una noche romántica. Reí por lo bajo, sólo a mí se me ocurrían estas cosas, tal vez es porque aún conservo la esperanza de que Sasuke-kun se fije en mi, después de todo lo que pasó no creo que ni siquiera sienta algo leve, ¿o estaré equivocada? Lo miré por lo bajo, estaba observando el mapa y no se percató de mis pensamientos.

En un momento recordé que no comía desde el desayuno, ¡qué barbaridad! ¿Cómo es que no nos hemos desmayado del hambre? Y en eso por haber recordado todo mi estómago rugió con ferocidad, me avergoncé porque Sasuke me había volteado a ver.

-Ah... Fue un animal...- dije intentando tapar mi pequeño escándalo.

-Estamos a pocos minutos de una posada, dormiremos ahí y antes comeremos algo, yo también me estoy muriendo del hambre- dijo sin dejar de caminar.

-Ok...- dije con pena, él también estaba hambriento pero sólo yo era la ruidosa e indisimulada.

Continuamos caminando y a un lado del sendero divisamos una pequeña cabaña con las luces encendidas, era una de esas posadas típicas en medio de alguna ruta, especiales para viajeros ninjas en medio de misiones, y no eran muy costosas afortunadamente. Nos acercamos e ingresamos al lugar, un hombre bastante mayor jugaba shögi con un niño, me recordó a Asuma-sensei y a Shikamaru.

-Buenas noches- dije con educación, el anciano nos observó y sonrió con amabilidad.

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo servirles jovencitos?

-¿Sería tan amable de brindarnos dos habitaciones?- dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad, el niño lo observó y se sonrojó, y me sentí muy alagada, claro era mi cuerpo el que admiraba, reí con picardía y el anciano habló.

-Mmm... Me temo que sólo nos queda una habitación disponible, le ruego me disculpe- dijo el anciano haciendo una reverencia.

-Está bien, no hay problema, saldremos temprano mañana, así que no se preocupe- dijo Sasuke haciendo una reverencia también.

-Muy bien, ésta es la llave, permítanme guiarlos- y lo seguimos, mientras caminamos, me sentí un poco nerviosa, Sasuke y yo íbamos a compartir habitación, aunque era irónico que me comportara así después de lo que había pasado en la mañana, así que intenté relajarme, respiré hondo y el anciano abrió la puerta de la habitación, los dos agradecimos y nos instalamos. La habitación no era muy grande pero era cómoda, y al parecer dormiríamos en futones, porque en el dormitorio no había ninguna cama o algo.

-Tomaré un baño, estoy demasiado sudada- le dije mientras de mi mochila sacaba lo necesario para vestirme.

-De acuerdo...- dijo Sasuke abriendo el armario para sacar los futones, yo asentí y cerré la puerta del baño.

Cuando salí, observé a Sasuke sentado en el suelo haciéndose viento con un abanico, me miró y señaló el futón, lo observé curiosa y mi cara enrojeció. En futón era matrimonial, me acerqué y extrañada revisé el armario, no había más futones.

-Ohhh...- dije comprendiendo a Sasuke.

-Espero no sea un problema...- dijo levantándose y quitando su ropa poco a poco frente a mí, yo lo miré confundida.

-¿Qué? Es tu cuerpo ¿no?- dijo quitándose por ultimo las bragas, me ruboricé un poco por el simple hecho de que él estaba viendo y tocando mi cuerpo desnudo, y lo peor Sasuke fue hacia un espejo y se observó en él, yo me dirigí corriendo hacia él, no podía aceptar que se observara tan descaradamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No lo mires, me da pena!- dije tapando sus ojos, él me tomó por las muñecas y retiró mis manos.

-¿Por qué, si yo te veo genial? Me gustan tus piernas... Y tu cintura, es muy estrecha, y ni hablar de estos...- y tocó mis pechos, o sus pechos, o lo que sea! Yo me ruboricé a tal punto de parecía el cabello de Kushina, la madre de Naruto.

-¡Sasuke no! ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunté cubriendo su cuerpo con la toalla que llevaba arrollada en mi cintura.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de admirar un cuerpo femenino? Mírate, tú tampoco habías visto mi cuerpo desnudo ¿verdad?- e instintivamente me observé en el espejo, observé desde las piernas, tan tonificadas y musculosas, y después brinqué hasta el pecho y sus brazos, Dios, su abdomen era exquisito, él tenía razón, hasta ahora no había querido observarme, u observar su cuerpo mejor dicho. Y después pasé a "esa" parte, antes ya la había tocado, pero no la había "analizado", y vaya aun sin estar erecta era grande, y me ruboricé, cubrí mis ojos y exclamé.

-¡Lo siento Sasuke, soy toda una pervertida!

-No seas tonta... Es de mi cuerpo del que hablamos, así que comprendo que estés asombrada- dijo con prepotencia, mi vergüenza pasó a ser burla, este Sasuke sí que era un egocéntrico, lo miré con una ceja arriba y bufé- pero Sakura tú también tienes lo tuyo, mira que tu piel pálida y tus piernas largas son muy atractivas- dejó caer la toalla y admiró aun más mi cuerpo- Si tuviera mi cuerpo en este momento créeme que estaría con una terrible erección...

-Sasuke-kun...- estaba confundida, ¿le gustaba a Sasuke? ¿O era simple atracción sexual?

-Sakura, tomaré un baño, y cuando salga te voy a decir algo...

-¿Eh?- dije confundida, Sasuke se fue al baño y yo avergonzada tomé un bóxer y me lo puse, tampoco quería andar en pelotas por todo el cuarto, y debía reconocer que los hombres eran bastante afortunados, mira que poder andar sin camisa era todo un privilegio.

Para darle tiempo a Sasuke comencé a sacar kunais y preparé algunos con papel bomba, había que estar preparados por cualquier cosa, luego llamé a la recepción y pedí que prepararan un poco de comida, me moría de hambre... Y fueron rápidos pues a sólo cinco minutos ya estaban tocando la puerta con la comida lista, la tomé y agradecí apropiadamente, la coloqué en la mesita y esperé a Sasuke.

-Siento la demora...- dijo saliendo desnudo del baño, me dio pena pero qué le iba a hacer.

-Pedí la comida, espero sea de tu agrado- dije sonriendo.

-Oh, bien, si está bien- se sentó en el suelo y comenzamos a comer, bien dicen que el mejor condimento es el hambre, porque la comida supo deliciosa, y quedamos satisfechos.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunté curiosa, guardando todo en la canasta en la que habían traído la comida.

-Ven...- dijo dirigiéndose al futón, lo miré confundida y lo seguí, nos sentamos y Sasuke aclaró su garganta- ¿Recuerdas que dije que había una manera de revertir el jutsu?

-Sí pero no quisiste decirme el chisme completo...

-Bueno, es porque es un poco extremo...

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunté curiosa.

-Verás... Tenemos que...

-Que...

-Tener sexo...- me puse más roja de lo que ya estaba, y mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido, Sasuke me estaba mintiendo ¿no?

-Es broma, jajajajaja casi caigo jajaja Sasuke-kun cuando te lo propones te luces como comediante jejejejeje- dije nerviosa, y lo observé, su cara lucía seria con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, tragué grueso y comencé a sudar.

**~Sasuke~**

Intenté lucir lo más serio posible para que supiera lo grave de la situación, la verdad tener sexo con Sakura no sonaba mal, y podía decir que la quería, así que sexo casual no era, pero el saber que iba a tener sexo con mi cuerpo era un poco bizarro de imaginar, una cosa era tocarnos, y otra era hacerlo...

-Mira, no quería decirlo porque es obvio que es incómodo para ambos, desde el punto de vista físico... Ya sabes... Mi cuerpo, tu cuerpo...

-S-sí, es cierto...

-Aunque si nos transformamos en lo que somos en realidad por ese rato no creo que sea tan malo...- dije intentando convencerla, podría servir.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿estás seguro, que va a funcionar?- preguntó con voz nerviosa.

-Hay otra cosa... No tiene que ser sólo sexo...

-¿Entonces?

-Sakura, te voy a preguntar algo, y quiero que seas 100% sincera...

-S-si, lo prometo...

-Bien... ¿Tú me quieres?- pregunté nervioso por su posible respuesta, después de todo habían pasado muchos años desde su confesión, y no sabía si aun guardaba esos sentimientos por mí.

-Y-yo... No te quiero...- la observé algo decepcionado, sabía que mi indiferencia había causado eso, pero ya no había nada qué hacer...- no te quiero, te amo...- dijo sonrojándose y la miré sorprendido.

-Sakura, ¿cómo es que después de tanto tiempo?

-Sasuke-kun, siempre te he amado y siempre va a ser así, ya acepté mi destino, debo vivir con ello...- dijo sonriendo con pesadez, de verdad que era un idiota, mi prepotencia la había lastimado, de verdad que soy hijo de mi padre...

-Lo siento...

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, el poder estar a tu lado es suficiente para mi...

-Sakura, el requisito para que el jutsu funcione, es que hayan sentimientos de amor de por medio...

-Ya veo... Ojala funcionara con solo los de una persona, así que sería útil aunque sea sólo en esta ocasión...

-¿Por qué crees que solo hay sentimientos por tu parte?

-Lo sé, Sasuke, tú me odias...

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos?

-Siempre lo has demostrado...

-No digas cosas que no sabes...

-Sasuke, entonces ¿te gusto?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Pues... Si...- me daba pena decir cosas como esas, pero se lo debía.

-¿D-de verdad?

-Sí...

Sakura hizo una posición de manos y se transformó en ella misma, estaba especialmente hermosa, y verla desde mi plano visual era tranquilizante, la imité y me transformé en mi mismo, la tomé de la mano y procuré concentrarme mucho, no quería perder el jutsu, y parecía que ella también se esforzaba, corrí un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y acaricié su mejilla, ella acarició mi mano se lanzó sobre mí con efusividad.

-¡Augh! Sakura...- dije recuperando el aire que me había hecho perder por un codazo.

-Lo siento, es sólo que había esperado por este momento por mucho tiempo...- dijo sonriendo con ternura.

-Sakura eres una pervertida...- tomé su cintura y la acerqué a mi parte baja, sólo quería rozarla, tampoco debía ser rudo, era su primera vez supongo. Sakura gimió al sentir nuestros sexos tan cerca, y comencé a besarla con pasión, saboreé su cuello, su clavícula, y después me relamí los labios para así besar sus pechos, y con la otra mano acaricié el otro, Sakura suspiraba cada vez que hacía círculos con mi lengua en sus pezones, como aun continuaba encima, la volteé despacio hasta estar yo encima de ella, separé sus piernas y con mis dedos comencé a acariciar su sexo, Sakura gemía a la vez que nos besábamos con pasión, ella acariciaba mi espalda y de vez en cuando me aruñaba cuando se excitaba de sobremanera. Cuando la sentí lo suficientemente mojada introduje un dedo dentro de su cavidad, Sakura ahogó un gemido en mi boca y comencé a sacarlo y meterlo cada vez más rápido, luego metí dos y su cara enrojecía aun más, y me entraron unas ganas terribles de saborearla, así que dejé su boca y bajé hasta su sexo, que estaba expuesto de manera exquisita y sensual, ella sujetó mi cabello y yo gruñí en desaprobación.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con tono de reclamo.

-No... Me da pena...- dijo ruborizada.

-Calla, sólo déjame hacer que te sientas bien...

Sakura dejó de tirar de mi cabello y me dispuse a saborearla, comencé desde su ombligo, dando besos y lamiendo, hasta llegar a su pelvis y a su clítoris, este ultimo lo lamí con suavidad, separé sus pliegues e introduje mi lengua en su centro, la escuché gemir y retorcerse por el placer, estaba volviéndose loca, con tres dedos la embestía, mientras con la lengua la hacía ahogar sus gemidos en un almohadón del futón.

-Sasuke...kun... Me vengo...- decía entre jadeos, y aceleré mi ritmo haciendo que llegara al tan deseado clímax, y eso provocó que se transformara otra vez en mí. Me puse de rodilla en frente de ella y me sentí orgulloso, la había hecho enloquecer.

-Lo... Siento... Dame un minuto... Y me transformo...- dijo recuperando el aliento, me dirigí a la canasta y tomé un trozo de piña y se lo di en la boca, Sakura lo degustó y se reincorporó, me sonrió con picardía y se transformó de nuevo.

-Ahora es mi turno...- dijo haciendo que cayera en el futón, Sakura se colocó en cuatro patas y con sus pechos comenzó a masturbarme, y lamiendo también la punta, por un momento casi pierdo el jutsu, hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y mi respiración se aceleró, Sakura sabía lo que hacía, de seguro la muy pervertida veía hentai o algo parecido, pero en ese momento me pareció perfecto, después dejo de usar su pechos y comenzó a devorar mi miembro, sentía cada vena palpitar, Sakura me iba a llevar al borde de la locura, si no es que ya estaba ahí, lamía la base, y acariciaba mis pelotas, y yo sentía que poco a poco iba a llegar así que la detuve y reí cuando la vi protestar con la mirada, y la jalé hacia mí de nuevo, y le abrí las piernas, Sakura se acomodó mejor y ella misma guió mi miembro hacia su entrada, y despacio fui introduciendo, Sakura se aferraba a mi espalda y yo la miraba a los ojos.

-Relájate...-Sakura asintió y terminé de introducirme en ella, una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos y la besé con ternura, esperé unos segundos a que se acostumbrara al tamaño y después ella misma comenzó a mover sus caderas, así que comencé a embestirla despacio, y joder que Sakura estaba bien apretada, me sentí débil porque no iba a aguantar mucho, Sakura gemía cada vez que salía y entraba, respiraba contra su boca, nuestros alientos chocaban, y mi corazón latía a mil...

-Sasuke... Yo te amo...

La tomé por la cintura y subí una de sus largas piernas hasta su hombro, y agradecía a su entrenamiento que hacía que fuera tan flexible, y entré más profundo, Sakura ahora gritaba y yo gemía aun más.

-Yo también...- dije al fin, Sakura me miró con los ojos sorprendidos y sonrió, y aceleré mi ritmo, estaba a punto de llegar y Sakura logró llegar por segunda vez y apretó con fuerza mi miembro, haciendo que yo también explotara.

-¡Ah! Sasuke...- gimió Sakura enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda.

Y yo caí en su pecho exhausto, respiré con fuerza, agitado, Sakura acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda.

-Sabes Sasuke... Ya no estoy transformada...- un poco asustado la observé y era ella a quien veía, fruncí el seño y anulé la transformación- Tu también luces como tú mismo...

-Tienes razón- dije mirando mi cuerpo, el jutsu ya no estaba activo, habíamos vuelto a la normalidad, suspiré aliviado y la miré, su piel estaba cristalizada por el sudor y sus mejillas continuaban rojas.

-Sasuke no quiero arruinar el momento, pero necesito saber, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros de ahora en adelante?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté confundido.

-Mmm, me refiero a ¿qué somos nosotros?

-Pues... ¿No es obvio? Eres mi novia, respondí con seriedad, como si no fuera obvio- Un Uchiha tiene que conservar su honor y sería totalmente indignante que después de decirle a la mujer que amo mis sentimientos no hacerla mi pareja...

-Me amas...

-Sí, ¿no quedó claro?

-¡Claro que sí!- Sakura había saltado del suelo y se lanzó hacia mi haciendo que cayéramos.

-Agh...- dije sobando mi trasero.

-Lo siento, es sólo que nunca había sido tan feliz...

La abracé por la cintura y la besé con pasión, Sakura, se sentó en mi abdomen y sentí como mi miembro volvía a despertarse.

-Sakura, ¿qué dices si hacemos un round two?

-Encantada...

Y esa noche pasamos haciéndolo con desenfreno, en la mañana casi íbamos como zombis a cumplir la misión, nos encontramos con uno que otro ninja pero nada que no pudiésemos manejar, recogimos la medicina y nos apresuramos en llegar a la aldea, entregamos el encargo y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas.

Al día siguiente invité a Sakura a salir y así continuamos nuestra relación, de verdad el haber estado en su piel literalmente, me había hecho comprender y darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella. No me arrepiento nada haber tenido vagina, bufé.

-¿De qué te ríes Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Sakura observándome curiosa.

-Nada, sólo pensaba en que tuve vagina...- dije como si nada, Sakura se ruborizó y después comenzó a reír.

-Una buena historia para los nietos fufufufu- dijo riendo.

-¿Acaso piensas contarle algo tan pervertido a nuestros nietos?- dije intentando molestarla, y ella me miró sorprendida y después sonrió- ¿Qué?

-Sasuke-kun, acabas de aceptar que tendremos nietos...

-Ah... Eh... Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?- estaba avergonzado, había dicho cosas ridículas, pero era cierto estar con Sakura para lo que me queda de vida era mi plan.

-Nada... Suena lindo- y me besó.

-Más te vale que no le digas a nadie que yo dije eso- dije sonando severo, me daba pena que alguien más supiera que pensaba esas cosas.

-Lo prometo...

**Hola a todos(as) he aquí el capítulo tres y último de este mini fic, espero y les haya gustado, pensé en hacerlo un poco más romántico, después de todo lo romántico es mejor ¿no? Bueno y si no qué se le va a hacer jujujuju**

**Por favor comenten qué les pareció, es muy importante saber si lo hice mal o por el contrario jejejeje…**

**Bueno Saludos a Todos los Pervertidos del mundo jujajajaja fue un placer :D**

**Asuna-dono**


End file.
